


Operating Instructions

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Spencer to teach Brendon a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operating Instructions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). Log in to view. 



> Takes place in LittleMousling's fabulous [Time to Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/217796) universe, which I recommend reading first. Contains consensual ageplay and daddykink in an established relationship. Written for the "Authority Figures" kink_bingo square.
> 
> Thank you so much to LittleMousling for looking this over and letting me write in this universe. ♥

The knock on his office door startles Spencer.

He had left Brendon in the den with the first season of Thundercats DVDs about twenty-five minutes ago, and normally Brendon gets through at least two episodes before he feels the need to come and tell Spencer all about what happened, and what funny thing Snarf did, and how awesome Cheetara was again.

When he opens the door to let Brendon in, it takes him a moment to figure out why Brendon is blushing, but the erection tenting out the soccer shorts he favors when they play like this is pretty fucking obvious.

"Hey, B," he says softly. "Having fun watching the show?"

Brendon nods, not looking at Spencer, hands clenching near his hips but not actually making contact with his shorts or his body. Spencer gets his finger under Brendon's chin and lifts his head up enough so that Brendon has a hard time not making eye contact.

"Everything okay, buddy?"

Brendon's eyes close for a minute, and then he opens them, looking directly at Spencer for the first time. Spencer lets his hand drop and can see the bob of his Adam's apple when he swallows before speaking.

"I was watching the show, and Lion-O was searching for something with Panthro, and then." He stops, eyes dropping again.

"And then what, B?" Spencer asks. He's having a harder time than usual not prodding Brendon along, his want sharp and overwhelming, but he needs to let Brendon get there for them. Brendon's trusting him to do that. He knows this.

It's a lot of responsibility, but that's what makes this sort of play work.

Brendon clasps his hands over his stomach, almost but not quite covering his hard-on, as if it'll somehow protect him. "And then I started to feel kind of _weird,_ like, tingling and kind of good and kind of like I needed to go to the bathroom but I don't know what it is, daddy," his voice almost breaking on the last word, and all of a sudden Spencer knows what to do.

He reaches out with both hands, clasping Brendon's shoulders. "Buddy, what's happening is perfectly normal and happens to all boys, once they're old enough. It just means that you're a big boy now. You're not quite so little anymore," he says, smiling when Brendon looks up at that, the words 'big boy' apparently enough to get him eye contact.

"Really, daddy?"

"Really," Spencer confirms. "It happens to me, too, Brendon."

"But then," Brendon says, brow furrowing a little, "what happens next?"

Spencer laughs a little. "Well, if you just wait for a bit, it'll go back to normal, won't be all sensitive and feeling different."

"So you just wait?" Brendon repeats, looking even more confused.

"Well, you don't _have_ to just wait, if you don't want to," Spencer continues.

"What else could you do?" Brendon asks, eyes bright and curious now.

Spencer pauses, looking over Brendon's face. "Want me to show you, B?"

Brendon is nodding even before the sentence is completely out of Spencer's mouth. "Yes, daddy."

"Okay." Spencer goes back to his computer, saving his work and shutting down GarageBand before turning back to Brendon. "This isn't for the office, Brendon. We should go to my bedroom."

Brendon nods at him like that makes sense, and when he turns to walk down the hall, Spencer grins and shakes his head a bit at his little boy getting all grown up.

He follows him into his bedroom, a little satisfied to see that Brendon has stopped in the middle of the room, didn't take the next step of getting up onto the bed. He still needs Spencer to show him some things.

He walks around the bed and climbs on, settling with his back up against the headboard and his legs spread in a V. He pats the surface between his thighs. "Climb up and sit right here, B."

Brendon scrambles up onto the bed, his legs a little awkward around his erection, and he snuggles up against Spencer's chest. Spencer kisses the top of his head, stroking his hands down Brendon's back for a minute before nudging his shoulders so that he's sitting with his back to Spencer's chest.

He hooks his chin over Brendon's shoulder, staring down at where the outline of Brendon's dick is clear against the shorts. "Tell me what it feels like, Brendon."

Brendon shudders again him a little before he opens his mouth to speak. "It feels--it feels like I kind of want to rub it against something," he says, voice barely a whisper by the time he gets out the last words.

Spencer rubs his hands down his arms, reassuring. "That's exactly right, B. And that's what I'm going to teach you how to do, okay?" Brendon nods, his hair soft and smooth against Spencer's neck. "And this is perfectly normal, too, B--all boys do this, just like all boys get hard and pointy like this, too," and he smiles when Brendon giggles a bit at that, "but the reason we're in my room is because this is a private thing. Just like being in the bath, or using the toilet. Okay? Just for you."

"For me and my daddy," Brendon agrees, and Spencer's dick gets a bit harder at that, pushing against Brendon's firm bottom.

"That's right, B. Just for you and me," Spencer says softly. "Now. Can you show me what you look like?"

Brendon doesn't move for a minute, but Spencer just waits for him, and finally Brendon hooks his fingers into his shorts and tugs them down, kicking them off his feet. He's still got his little boy briefs on, the superhero images pulled and distorted by his hard dick trapped at what must be an incredibly uncomfortable angle. Spencer feels a surge of pride at that; Brendon didn't adjust himself, didn't prepare at all before coming to the office to start the scene with Spencer.

Just waited for his daddy to show him what to do.

Spencer runs his hands up Brendon's soft thighs, petting over the fine hairs covering them and feeling Brendon relax against him. And then he cups Brendon's cock with one hand.

Brendon whines and pushes his hips forward, his briefs damp with sweat and pre-cum, and Spencer can feel Brendon’s dick twitch up against his hand. He shushes him a little, dragging his lips along Brendon's hairline and holding onto Brendon's chest with his other hand until he quiets.

"That's a good boy, B," he says, rubbing at Brendon's erection and adjusting him through the fabric until it's at a more natural angle. "See how good this feels?"

Brendon nods frantically, hands clenching at Spencer's thighs, and Spencer decides it's time to move on to lesson two. "I bet it feels good through your underpants, B, but it feels even better without them." He stops moving his hand for a moment. "Do you want to take them off now, Brendon?"

Brendon's hands are on the waistband of his briefs in a flash, and Spencer lifts his hand off so that Brendon can push them down, letting his coltish legs flop even further apart once he's naked from the waist down.

Spencer stares down at his hard cock, tip flushed red and leaking, and hard enough to stand out proudly from his stomach. He takes a deep breath, drawing Brendon even tighter against his chest with his left arm around his torso before running two fingers up the underside of Brendon's erection.

"Oh," Brendon breathes, and Spencer curls his fingers around him and gives him a first, slow stroke from root to tip and then back again. "Oh, _daddy._ "

"See how good that feels, B?" he murmurs into his ear, speeding up a little but still keeping the pace nice and slow and steady, to give Brendon a chance to adjust.

"Yes," Brendon says, hips starting to move a little in time with Spencer's hand. "Is this--do you do this _all the time_?"

Spencer can't help but laugh a little at that, even as the heat in his belly flares up hotter at the words. "Actually, I usually do it like this," he says, and adds a twist to the top, letting the palm of his hand stroke over the head of Brendon's cock before coming back down.

"Oh, I _like_ that," Brendon says, sounding surprised, his breath coming faster and faster.

"Want to know what else I like, B?" Spencer says, not even waiting for Brendon to say yes before he takes his hand off Brendon's cock. He ignores Brendon's little mew of protest and holds up his hand in front of Brendon's mouth. "Lick my hand, B--get it nice and wet for me."

"Okay," Brendon says doubtfully, but he still does it, dutifully licking over Spencer's fingers and palm for him. Spencer grins into his hair before he closes his hand back around Brendon's cock, the slickness of the spit making the glide even easier.

"Oh! Oh, daddy, daddy," Brendon starts to babble, his hips snapping up even more now, and Spencer lets go of his chest to wrap his left hand around Brendon's balls, already tight and close to his body.

"It's okay, Brendon, just follow it over," he says, and the feel of Brendon coming in his hand, whole body shuddering in Spencer's arms, is overwhelming, hot and perfect and _his._ His baby boy.

Brendon pants through it, come splattering all over his thighs and t-shirt and Spencer's sheets, and Spencer doesn't stop stroking him until Brendon pushes his hand away, flopping back against Spencer's chest. He tugs him closer, holds him in a tight hug, the sound of Brendon's heart beating up against his chest reminding him of a bird, fragile and precious.

And then Brendon pulls away and breaks that image completely, looking down at Spencer's boner pushing up against his pants. "I guess now it's your turn, daddy."

Spencer hadn't gotten that far in this, hadn't processed anything beyond what Brendon needed from him, but he figures that a demonstration from an expert can only help Brendon learn. "That's right, buddy, it's time for daddy." Brendon moves so that he's kneeling between Spencer's legs, his soft cock flopping against one of his thighs, and that image along is enough to make Spencer gasp when he unzips his pants and tugs down his briefs enough to free his cock.

“Oh,” Brendon breathes. “You’re--you’re so big, daddy.” He sounds awed, his eyes avid on Spencer’s cock, and Spencer bites back a groan and starts to stroke himself off, nothing fancy, just needing to come.

He doesn’t forget his responsibilities, though, taking a deep breath after a moment and opening his mouth to speak. “I like it a little harder than what I did to you, B--see how my hands are squeezing?”

“Yes,” Brendon says, his hand twitching forward to touch before he drops them back to his legs, and that it’s, that’s enough for Spencer to come, his spunk spurting up over his fist and dripping down his cock as he strokes himself through it. He drops back onto his heels, bouncing his dick down with his fingers before wiping his hand off on the sheets.

Brendon is still staring at his dick, eyes wide, and Spencer asks the question before he can even consider if it’s a good idea. “Want to taste, B?” Brendon’s eyes flick back up at Spencer’s face, the surprise evident in his expression. Spencer looks back at him calmly. “Just so you know.”

Given how fast Brendon bends over towards Spencer’s cock, he’s pretty sure it was a fine idea.

Brendon’s tongue flicks out delicately over the head of his dick, licking up a drop of Spencer’s come before he kisses it, lips soft and plush. Spencer holds the base of his cock and rubs the crown over Brendon’s lips, making them shiny with his come, and when he pulls away it’s only to tug Brendon up and kiss him softly, tasting himself on his boy.

When he pulls back, Brendon is gazing back at him, eyes bright and happy, and Spencer smiles back before smacking him on his bare bottom, making Brendon squeal. “And now we’re all messy, B. Know what that means it’s time for?”

“Time for a bath!” Brendon cries, climbing down out of Spencer’s lap and running for the door. He pauses before opening it and turns back to Spencer. “You need one too, daddy!”

Spencer laughs back at his little boy. “I certainly do.”


End file.
